<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is my drama by yooonverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802582">this is my drama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooonverse/pseuds/yooonverse'>yooonverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, beomgyu is a flirt, everyone loves hueningkai, soobin is a smol introvert, taehyun is done with everything, taehyun is ready to throw hands, yeonjun is a spoiled brat but we still love him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooonverse/pseuds/yooonverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>txt are students in a performing arts highschool, and yeonjun is a spoiled brat who's the most popular student and a teacher's favorite. that is, until a student named choi soobin comes along and yeonjun can't help but feel jealous and threatened. this was HIS school, HIS show, and he was not letting an idiot like soobin steal his spotlight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai &amp; Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. alphabet improv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sooo let's see if i can try writing two fanfics at once :")</p><p>aNyWaYs, this fanfic is lowkey a txt victorious/high school musical au since i wanted to write something like this for a change. everything else i write are either angst or horror so yes i may need a bit of fun in my life lmao jk jk T~T</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>before you read, i actually uploaded a second chapter already but decided to include it in here too because i realized how short this first chapter was so technically, the first and second chapter are merged together into this one chapter :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, for fuck's sake Beomgyu, cut it out! I <em>don't </em>love you! I know it's written on the script that my character says 'I love you' but it doesn't mean anything personal so for the love of God <em>please</em> get your delulu ass away from me!" Taehyun groaned annoyingly as he tried to escape Beomgyu who was trailing right behind him. They just finished an early morning practice of the upcoming play they were having, and Beomgyu might have enjoyed it a little too much. "Oh please, I know what a <em>real</em> I love you sounds like," Beomgyu scoffed and without warning, tugged Taehyun from behind and enveloped him into a tight hug. </p><p>"<em>Oh really?</em> Was my acting that good?" Taehyun smirked, still in Beomgyu's arms when the two were yanked apart by Hueningkai. <em>"Seriously?</em> Y'all are really doing this early in the morning?" he sighed. He loves Beomgyu and Taehyun but sometimes both of them can be a handful. "<em>Well good morning to you too Kai,</em>" Beomgyu muttered, clearly annoyed. "The two of you were literally flirting <em>right in front of my locker!</em>" Hueningkai screeched, earning him looks from other students. "Beomgyu was flirting, not me. But you know what? Nevermind." Taehyun scoffed, walking away swiftly. He wanted to get away from this awkward situation as soon as possible.  </p><p>Hueningkai was collecting some books from his locker when he sensed Beomgyu standing right beside him. <em>Oh god, what now?  </em>"You think Taehyun <em>does</em> love me, right?" Beomgyu asked, a somehow naughty, playful but curious look painted on his face. Hueningkai slammed his locker shut and just stared at him straight in the eyes. After what felt like eternity, he answered with a sweet and innocent smile. </p><p>"No :D" </p><p><em>Excuse me? </em>Feeling insulted, Beomgyu watched as Hueningkai skipped down the halls, happily singing to himself. He did love Hueningkai as if he was his own younger brother, but sometimes he just wanted to whack the kid into a different dimension. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If it weren't for Sunghoon then Soobin would've probably been lost by now. During the whole tour, Soobin could only do nothing but stare wide eyed at his surroundings with his mouth slightly open- this sure was a gigantic school. "Don't worry, I know it gets really scary at first but trust me, I've been through worse," Sunghoon reassured, giving Soobin a wink.</p><p>"Worse? What do you mean worse?" Soobin asked curiously when Sunghoon just laughed and suddenly said "Anyways<em>". </em>Oh well.. Maybe he just didn't want to talk about it. "So uh, I guess this is where we part ways, I guess?" Sunghoon said, making Soobin feeling worried. "Yeaaaahhh, we have different classes," Soobin sighed sadly. "I'm sure you'll do great, besides- you wouldn't be able to get into this school if you're not talented enough or something. Bye then, see you later!" Sunghoon yelled, slowly disappearing down the hall, leaving Soobin by himself. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Soobin entered one of the classrooms, expecting the worst: everyone staring at him and him making a fool out of himself. But no, it didn't happen. Instead, some of the students even smiled at him and asked his name. Because of this, Soobin felt a bit more relieved- <em>maybe this wasn't so bad after all, </em>he told himself.</p><p>Five seconds later he began to question what he had just told himself- a boy with vivid pink hair suddenly barged through the door and came strutting in, a designer bag in one hand and an iced americano on the other. The sudden silence that filled the room when he entered startled Soobin a lot that he didn't notice he was staring at the boy. </p><p>"Helloooo?? Why is this weirdo staring at me?" he asked, visibly annoyed. Soobin immediately broke eye contact. "Damn, am I too good looking for you to stare at me like that?" he added, and Soobin looked down and gulped. <em>God, this is so embarrassing. </em>"Wait a minute. I don't recognize this face around here- where the <em>hell </em>are you from?" the boy continued. </p><p>"I- I moved from Canada," Soobin said really quietly, his heart pumping so hard it could jump out of his chest. "What? I can't hear you!" he sneered loudly, making Soobin jump a little. "<em>I said I'm from Canada,</em>" Soobin said, loud and clear. </p><p>"So? <em>Do I look like I care?</em>" the boy asked rather rudely. Now Soobin was confused as hell. First, this boy was asking him where he was from and now he's acting like a bitch about it? </p><p>"Heyyyy Yeonjun, I think that's enough for to-" a black haired boy said when the boy named Yeonjun cut him off. "Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. <em>Do!"  </em>he gritted through his teeth, and out of a sudden threw his iced americano at the boy, spilling it all over him. Soobin sat there in shock while everyone watched as if it was just a normal everyday occurrence. <em>Damn, this Yeonjun boy really is something else. </em></p><p>He was so shocked that he didn't notice their teacher enter the room. "Ahh Yeonjun, having a bad mood today, aren't you? And now you spilled a drink all over poor Beomgyu!" he laughed playfully, seeming like he was used to Yeonjun's shenanigans. Yeonjun huffed as he aggressively sat down on his chair, crossing his arms. "Yeah that's it bro, I'm outta here. Last week you yeeted your lasagna at me <em>just because the school canteen was out of almond milk!</em>" Beomgyu shrieked, storming out of the classroom. "<em>I'm lactose intolerant!</em>" Yeonjun yelled angrily after him. </p><p>Soobin awkwardly tried to hide under his hoodie. <em>What a weird first day, he wanted to go home already. </em>So apparently this Yeonjun guy is a rich, bratty, pretty, <em>and </em>lactose intolerant<em>. </em></p><p>Wait, what? <em>Pretty?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ok, good morning class! So today we will be attempting alphabet improv. Does anyone know what that is?" their drama teacher, Mr. Jung, asked. He glanced at his students awkwardly, waiting for someone to answer. But no one did, so he chuckled. "So as you all know, improvised acting, more known as 'improv', is acting without a script. You make up what you say on the spot," Mr. Jung said, and Soobin listened intently. Soobin was very new to drama, and he needed to learn everything he could. "Now what do you think is the difference between improv and alphabet improv?" Mr. Jung asked. </p><p>"Uh, that in alphabet improv the first line has to start with the letter 'A', then the next line should start with 'B' and so on?" A blonde boy named Felix said. "And that's correct!" Mr. Jung said, beaming at Felix. "So now I'm going to group all of you into five, and your group would be demonstrating alphabet improv here in front," he added. Soobin started to feel his panic rise. <em>Group projects? Demonstrating on front? </em>Yeah, his introverted ass wouldn't be able to handle this.</p><p>"And for the first group we haaaaaveee: Soobin, Ryujin, Felix, Arin, and our best boy Yeonjunnie!" Mr. Jung announced excitedly, motioning his hand on the stage at the front of the class. <em>Pfft, wow. "Best boy Yeonjunnie"? Mr. Jung totally didn't have favorites. </em>Soobin rolled his eyes internally, until he realized. </p><p>
  <em>Oh hell no. He was in the same group as Yeonjun.</em>
</p><p>Trying not to shake, he slowly walked to the stage, where his other groupmates were. "Who do we start with?" Mr. Jung asked. "I'll go!" Arin volunteered. Soobin was internally panicking so hard- he had zero experience in acting, and now his first time was going to be without a script? <em>And he had to go by the alphabet?  </em>He was screwed.</p><p><strong>"A</strong>las, I think I wouldn't be able to find justice for my husband anymore!" Arin wailed, crying dramatically. Oh god, Soobin was definitely not prepared for this. The order they went in was Arin, Felix, Ryujin, Yeonjun, then him; at least he was last. "Ok Felix, you next!" Mr. Jung said, starting to become entertained. "<strong>B</strong>ut what makes you say that, mate?" Felix asked, displaying a show of genuine concern on his face as he patted Arin on her shoulder. Damn, they were all so good. "<strong>C</strong>learly it wasn't just an accident,"  Ryujin declared, a tone of accusation evident in her voice. Then it was Yeonjun's turn.</p><p>"<strong>D</strong>on't you all think Soobin might have actually killed him?" Yeonjun said, turning to Soobin with a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p>Soobin was beyond speechless. How did he become the bad guy in just a matter of seconds? Why the hell did Yeonjun suddenly accuse him? "Oooh, a plot twist! <em>I love it!</em>" Mr. Jung exclaimed, taking a sip from his strawberry milk.   </p><p>"<strong>E</strong>veryone, why would you think it was me who killed Arin's husband?" Soobin asked, somehow proud of himself for still being able to come up with a sentence that starts with the letter 'E' all while acting hurt and confused. "<strong>F</strong>elix saw you holding a<em> gun</em> last night!" Arin exclaimed, now acting angry as hell. Soobin just glared at his groupmates angrily. <em>Why were they all teaming up on him? </em>Felix looked confused for a split second, until he said "<strong>G</strong>ood gracious, I do remember seeing Soobin with a gun last night and he was outside Arin's house!" </p><p>And so they went on for a couple of minutes, with Felix being eliminated first as he accidentally said "Oi, now why are you accusing me?!" when he was supposed to start with the letter 'M'. The story was really wild. First Soobin was accused of killing Arin's "husband" then suddenly they realized he wasn't actually holding a gun, and then they accused Felix of "poisoning" him, and so on. Soobin personally thought the plot was stupid and wasn't going anywhere, but what could he do about it?</p><p>As more and more members got eliminated, the story slowly became more far-fetched and irrelevant from the story they started with. Then it was just down to him and Yeonjun. Soobin was honestly astonished at the fact that he was still able to make it this far, but he was still scared shitless nonetheless. </p><p>"<strong>D</strong>o you actually think you're talented?" Yeonjun spat. Ouch. Soobin was convinced Yeonjun was definitely not acting anymore.  </p><p>"<strong>E</strong>veryone else is to be honest, but you just happen to be a talentless bitch!" Soobin spat back. </p><p>
  <em>Oh damn. This alphabet improv was making him showcase personalities he never knew he had. </em>
</p><p>Everyone was hanging onto Yeonjun and Soobin's every word, and when Soobin said that line he heard a couple of "oofs" and "damns". He can't believe he just insulted Choi Yeonjun- of course he wasn't a talentless bitch, he had more talent in his thumb than Soobin had in his entire body! </p><p>"<strong>F</strong>uck you then!" Yeonjun yelled, making Soobin flinch and Beomgyu stifle his laugh. Mr. Jung choked on his strawberry milk as he heard Yeonjun cuss, but he didn't say anything; "fuck" <em>did </em>start with the letter "F". </p><p>"<strong>G</strong>etting pressed aren't you, sweetie?" Soobin taunted. </p><p>"<strong>H</strong>ow about a slap across the face, huh?" Yeonjun sneered. At this, Soobin scoffed.</p><p>"<strong>I</strong> would love that!" He said, expressing a look of sarcastic delight on his face. Of course Yeonjun wouldn't slap him. </p><p>
  <em>Turns out he would.</em>
</p><p>The next thing Soobin knew was he was on the floor because of the impact of Yeonjun's slap. A deafening silence filled the room, and only Beomgyu's audible, dramatic gasp was heard. "THAT HURT!" Soobin yelled angrily and Yeonjun laughed when he just realized what Soobin had said. "<strong>J</strong>eez, so 'T' comes after 'I' now?" Yeonjun asked with mock curiosity.</p><p>"Ok Soobin, you did a great job but <em>no, 'T' does not come after 'I'.</em> Which means Yeonjun wins!" Mr. Jung exclaimed, standing up from his chair. As everyone applauded, Yeonjun approached Soobin on the floor and crouched down to his level. He held Soobin's chin up and Soobin panicked internally- did this bitch not know anything about personal space or something?. "<em>Too bad sweetie," </em>Yeonjun said sweetly, inching closer to Soobin's face.</p><p>And that was the day Soobin and Yeonjun decided they hated each other. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed reading! here's a spotify playlist i made specifically for this fanfic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6cGPbdX1MntfCLKYU8NTrL?si=etJP1siMTES0CKtejGSZ9Q</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the tomato boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not me spending over 4 hours on this chapter because my ao3 page kept on reloading so it wasn't able to save the drafts and i had to retype everything 😭 also, txt's appearances in here are from blue hour era, while jisung and felix's are from the miroh era and sunghoon's is from the given-taken era.</p><p>you can also expect more characters from stray kids and bts (if possible), and some from nct because im just starting to stan them 🤧</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Imagine how messed up you gotta be to be slapped by <em>the Choi Yeonjun </em>on your first day," Sunghoon said, taking a bite out of his pizza while Soobin just glared at him. <em>Damn, glaring was becoming a thing of his now. </em>"How the hell did you know about that? We're not even in the same class! And what do you mean by <em>the Choi Yeonjun? </em>Like, how popular is he, exactly?" Soobin asked annoyed when Felix joined their lunch table, and Soobin couldn't help but subtly roll his eyes. Sitting beside him was the same boy who threw him under the bus during drama class earlier.</p><p>Unfortunately, Felix noticed this and laughed. "Hey, what happened earlier was nothing personal- and it was only acting, for goodness's sake! And I didn't tell anyone outside our class about that thing between you and Yeonjun except for Sunghoon, don't worry!" Felix said smiling brightly, and Soobin couldn't help but melt a little.</p><p>"Hey, you know High School Musical?" Sunghoon asked Soobin, who nodded his head slowly in confusion. “Yeah….why?” he asked. “Well, Yeonjun is like- the Sharpay Evans of this school,” Sunghoon said. “And Beomgyu is the Ryan Evans one cuz he’s the one who always has to put up with Yeonjun’s shit. But he’s damn talented- and damn flirty too,” Felix added, which made the two just stare at him. “W-what?”  Felix asked, visibly uncomfortable.  </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun eyed Beomgyu disgustedly as he continued eating his carbonara. “Delicious isn’t it? Want me to smother you with it?” he said which made Beomgyu roll his eyes. “Oh, so I’m not allowed to eat now? And you don’t seem to be in the mood today, mind to tell me why?” he asked. Yeonjun rolled his eyes crossed his arms. “No lasagna,” he said, and Beomgyu was taken aback by his best friend’s abnormally short answer.</p><p><em>“No lasagna? </em>Nah that ain’t it, bestie. <em>Spill.” </em>Beomgyu said shaking his head, leaning forward eagerly.</p><p>“You want me to spill? Ok I’ll spill then!” Yeonjun smiled sarcastically while trying to keep his calm, but Beomgyu could already tell Yeonjun was gonna explode like a volcano.</p><p>“First of all who the fuck does he think he is?! If only you saw how he stared at me at class earlier, gosh! And his clothes look so cheap, he looks like he got them from his grandpa! And most importantly, <em>how dare he call me a talentless bitch?! </em>I’m obviously more talented and better than him, the <em>audacity! </em>I hope he steps on a Lego, I hope he slips on a banana peel, I hope he gets chased by dogs on the way home, I hope he eats spiders in his sleep, I hope he- <em>aaaaaAAAAAGH!” </em>Yeonjun ranted all in one breath, shouting after he finished out of frustration.</p><p>Beomgyu let out a low whistle. “Damn, you can rap too?” he laughed, stopping abruptly when Yeonjun gave him a death glare. “Better?” Beomgyu asked, and Yeonjun nodded sharply, a look of pure rage still evident on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai ran as fast as he could down the hallway, accidentally bumping into some students and hastily saying “sorry” every 5 seconds. He finally caught up with Taehyun who was now at the school’s exit. “<em>You left your bag in the classroom!” </em>Hueningkai panted, handing Taehyun his bag. “Oh god I’m so sorry, do you wanna go to that new café down the street? Take it as a thank you gift or something,” Taehyun said, which made the younger nod happily.</p><p>“So I asked Mom and Dad if I could hold another party this Saturday and obviously, they said yes.” Hueningkai said, taking a sip of his smoothie. “Honestly I don’t even think you should ask them anymore, <em>you literally hold parties almost every weekend!” </em>Taehyun said, gaping at him. “Look- Mom said I should be social and stuff, she wants me to be friends with the rich kids and everything. You know her, she’s more of the influential type,”  Hueningkai explained while Taehyun nodded slowly in agreement.</p><p>“Soooo… Choi Beomgyu seems to be pretty interested in you,” the younger teased, which made Taehyun roll his eyes in disgust. “Oh, come on! Imagine how lucky you are- so many people are having a crush on him and wanting to be noticed by him and yet here you are, <em>pushing him away like an idiot!” </em>Hueningkai complained.</p><p>“First, <em>I don’t like him. </em>Second, he’s an idiot. <em>Third, </em>he’s Choi Yeonjun’s best friend. I could list every single reason why I don’t like him, but I’m afraid we might end up until this cafe’s closing time,”</p><p>“Taehyun bruh- why did you have to drag Yeonjun though?”</p><p>“Uh, because I don’t like him too?”</p><p>“Oh so if I became Yeonjun’s friend then would you hate me?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Hueningkai said triumphantly while Taehyun angrily bit his donut. “Why do you dislike Beomgyu and Yeonjun? Did they do something wrong?” he asked. “I don't know, they’re just so arrogant and bossy and everything,” Taehyun sighed, looking out the window. “Well then I guess you’re the only one in this school who hates the two of them. Oh- and Choi Soobin too!” Hueningkai said excitedly, which made the older frown. “Who?” Taehyun asked.</p><p>“Choi Soobin! Yeonjun actually slapped him during their drama class but do you know why? Soobin called him a talentless bitch! Iconic if you ask me- it’s not everyday you get to hear someone insult Choi Yeonjun,” Hueningkai chattered which made Taehyun hit his forehead playfully. “Oh, you gossip-loving kid I swear- <em>where did you even hear this?”</em> Taehyun asked, but Hueningkai just winked mischievously at him.</p><p>“<em>I have my ways.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Hey! Soobin right?” Soobin felt a tap on his shoulder, and a boy was standing there, smiling at him brightly. He recognized him from his class, but he never knew his name. “Han Jisung. But you can call me Jisung or Han or however you want, just don’t call me Tomato Boy because I have been <em>traumatized </em>because of that name,” he laughed, and Soobin couldn’t help but laugh along too.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, why ‘Tomato Boy’? Were you bullied because of that? How did you get that nickname even-” Soobin asked which made Jisung laugh even harder.  “Well you see, last year we were having a cooking competition. Whoever made the best dish wins, it was that simple. And so our team decided to go with the classic spaghetti- <em>except none of us knew how to cook that. </em>I was the one who decided to use tomatoes and while I was making the sauce, I spilled it all over myself,” Jisung said dramatically as if he was telling an epic fairy tale classic.</p><p>Soobin’s eyes widened at this. <em>Jeez, Jisung must’ve been laughed at on the spot. </em>“But it’s fine now, sure they laughed at me and everything and some people still call me Tomato Boy, but I already moved on. Now that I look back at it, it’s quite hilarious, actually,”</p><p>Soobin laughed, Jisung sure was a funny guy overall. Soobin was quite surprised at himself for being able to hold a conversation with somebody other than Sunghoon and Felix, he really wasn’t the social type. “Oh, by the way- are you going to Hueningkai’s party this Saturday?” Jisung asked, which left Soobin confused. “What party?” he asked.</p><p>"Hueningkai's party! He holds these parties almost every weekend, it's a mystery how his parents still allow him to do so!"</p><p>"Parties? <em>Every weekend? </em>For what?" Soobin asked, sounding very much lost and confused. </p><p>"Gosh, Soobin- is it really highschool without the parties? You need to open up! Socialize! Make new friends! Party!" Jisung exclaimed. <em>Great, he probably thinks Soobin lives under a rock now. </em>"Who's invited?" Soobin asked. Last time he checked, highschool was all about studying and doing your best and now he's being told highschool is about partying? Dude. </p><p>"Everyone who wants to come! Well except for teachers, though- they know NOTHING about these parties and we're busted if they find out," Jisung said. "Nah, I'll pass; I have <em>homework </em>to do," Soobin said firmly, and he almost jumped when Sunghoon put his arm around his shoulder. "Where did <em>you </em>come from?" Soobin asked bitterly. "Chill, I just borrowed Sunoo's notes!" he said.</p><p>"Borrowed? Or stole?" Soobin asked, raising his eyebrows suspiciously. </p><p>"Bought, actually. I kinda didn't want to return it because it was so pretty that I had to persuade Sunoo because of course- who takes notes and doesn't return them? So after lots of persuading, I decided to pay him a reasonable amount. That shut him up," Sunghoon laughed, and Jisung immediately turned to Soobin.</p><p>"Jisung, I'm not-" Soobin started when he got cut off.</p><p><em>"Can I buy your notes?" </em>Jisung asked, giving him puppy eyes. </p><p>"No, what the hell! <em>Write your own notes!</em>" Soobin said sharply while Jisung sadly pouted at him.</p><p>“So are you going to Hueningkai’s party?” Sunghoon asked Jisung, who nodded enthusiastically.  Soobin rolled his eyes. “So <em>all of you </em>are going? Seriously?” he exclaimed. “Yup, which means you, Choi Soobin, are going with us too!” Sunghoon said, winking at him. Soobin sighed, completely annoyed.</p><p>He wanted to move to this school because he heard it was a really good one, and he just came here to focus on his studies. And now he was being dragged into shit he didn’t want to do, and the school’s most popular student hated his guts. But maybe he had to grow up. Maybe he had to enjoy his highschool life and loosen up a bit more.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>all i can say is more yeonbin beef and more mischief next chapter ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. saturday night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have never written a highschool party scene in my entire life but oh well- here goes nothing ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun sat alone on Hueningkai's sofa; he was invited to every single party Hueningkai had but he always chose to be by himself. That Saturday night felt the same, just like every other Saturday night- nothing much really happened, but Taehyun went just because Hueningkai begged him to.  </p><p>As usual, he was sitting alone on the sofa when he was joined by a tall, blue haired boy. "Oh, I guess you hate people too," Taehyun sighed, turning to the boy who just grinned at him. "Actually, I just got dragged here. I'm not really into parties," he said. "I'm Kang Taehyun," Taehyun said, holding out his hand for the boy to shake. "Choi Soobin," the boy said, shaking Taehyun's hand. Taehyun raised his eyebrows- this was the boy Hueningkai told him all about. He didn't want to tell Soobin that he already knew about him because standing in Soobin's shoes, it might have felt embarrassing to be only known as the boy who insulted Choi Yeonjun.  </p><p>Taehyun and Soobin sat in silence for a few minutes, both feeling uncomfortable because of the loud music, flashing lights, and wild people surrounding them. It was normal for Soobin to feel overwhelmed because it was literally his first time in a highschool party, but Taehyun was already used to it. </p><p>Taehyun watched as Hueningkai chatted with Yang Jeongin across the room- <em>they were probably trading gossip for fuck's sake. </em>Jeongin was the grandson of the school's principal and just like Hueningkai, he was also very social. And he knew all the tea. Suddenly, loud cheers were heard and Soobin turned to Taehyun in surprise. "What's happening?" Soobin asked in confusion as Taehyun rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Beomgyu and Yeonjun have arrived," he answered, downing his iced tea aggressively. Meanwhile, Soobin panicked- <em>of course Yeonjun was gonna be here, how stupid was he to agree with Sunghoon and attend this party?</em>Soobin exhaled slowly. Maybe if he didn’t draw attention to himself then Yeonjun wouldn’t notice him.</p><p>“There you are! We’ve been looking for you all over the place- <em>were you hiding from us?” </em>Felix appeared out of nowhere, pulling Soobin’s arm. “<em>Come on, just try to have fun</em>!” he added. Taehyun and Soobin looked at each other. “Felix, are you <em>drunk?” </em>Taehyun asked. “What? Pfft, noOOoO!” Felix drawled.</p><p>Soobin sighed and stood up- he never saw Felix drunk before but he had to take him to the bathroom before he puked all over the place. “Be right back, I’m just gonna bring him to the bathroom, where is it?” Soobin asked. “Upstairs, second door to the right. You sure you don’t want me to help?” Taehyun said, standing up too. “No, it’s fine- I’ll be quick.” Soobin answered hastily as he struggle to put Felix’s arm around his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s ok, let it all out,”  Soobin said, gently patting Felix’s back as he threw up on the toilet bowl. <em>This was why Soobin didn’t want to drink. God, it was disgusting- he couldn’t picture himself looking all drunk and everything; plus, his mother would slap the living daylight out of him if she found out.</em></p><p>“I’m done, thanks a lot- really.” Felix mumbled, and Soobin waved his hand in dismissal. “Shut up, it’s fine. Are you sure you’re feeling better?” Soobin asked, and Felix smiled and nodded. “Is it ok if you wait outside? I… I have to pee,” Soobin muttered, looking really embarrassed. “Yep, I’ll go downstairs to the sofa where we met oki?”  Felix left, leaving Soobin alone in the bathroom.</p><p>As Soobin opened the door, he found a boy standing right outside who seemed to be waiting for him to finish. But it wasn’t just any other boy, <em>it was Yeonjun. </em>The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, Soobin internally panicking and Yeonjun putting his hand on Soobin’s shoulders nonchalantly.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were here too!” Yeonjun said happily, which made Soobin really uncomfortable. <em>Why on earth was Yeonjun suddenly being friendly to him? Did he have some kind of plan? Was he drunk? The hell?! </em>“Look- I’m sorry for slapping you yesterday, I let my emotions take over me. I’m a very short-tempered person, you know?” Yeonjun said, putting his arm around Soobin’s shoulders and leading him downstairs.</p><p>Everyone was staring at them- <em>who wouldn’t? Choi Yeonjun and the boy who insulted him, walking down the stairs acting like best buds. </em>Soobin tried to let go of Yeonjun’s grasp, but he felt his hold tighten on him even more as he spoke. “No one actually dares to call me that, you know, Soobin, you know?” he laughed wholeheartedly, but Soobin sensed venom in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun led him outside the house away from the other students and into the pool area- there were only around three to five people there but turns out some students followed Yeonjun and Soobin outside. “See- I got really, really upset when you called me that!” Yeonjun pouted cutely, staring deep into Soobin’s eyes. Soobin desperately prayed that someone would get him out of here- <em>where the hell was Sunghoon, Felix, Jisung or Taehyun?</em></p><p>His panic grew worse every second until he couldn’t take it anymore. He tried to run away, but Yeonjun harshly pulled him back into his arms, a sickeningly sweet smile still on his face. “Well Soobin, the thing is- <em>I love revenge. And you’re not going anywhere until I’m done with you,” </em>he said, now looking murderous. Soobin only had a split second to react before Yeonjun pushed him into the pool.</p><p>It would’ve been fine, Soobin would’ve actually just let Yeonjun’s revenge easily slip away because he was a peace-loving person. Except for one thing- <em>he didn’t know how to swim. </em>Everyone watched and laughed as Soobin desperately tried to swim in the pool, and Yeonjun even took out his phone and recorded the whole thing. Beomgyu appeared out of nowhere looking really panicked and pulled Yeonjun back.</p><p>“Yeonjun- <em>HE CAN’T SWIM!” </em>Beomgyu shouted. Yeonjun immediately turned back to Soobin who was obviously starting to drown. “If something happens, <em>we’re the ones who are going to be blamed!” </em>Beomgyu exclaimed, pure panic on his face. Yeonjun rolled his eyes and sighed. “K fine, but I’m not saving him,”  he turned around and walked away.  Beomgyu was about to jump in the pool when a blonde haired boy beat him to it. <em>Taehyun. </em></p><p>As Taehyun tried to reach Soobin in the pool, Beomgyu grabbed one of those inflatable donut things and threw it to Taehyun and Soobin. “Here! <em>Use this!” </em>Beomgyu shouted, and Taehyun shot him a look of pure disgust before catching it and pushing it to Soobin. A few minutes later, Taehyun managed to safely get Soobin out of the pool. All of the students were already back inside the house and only Taehyun, Soobin and Beomgyu were in the swimming area.</p><p>“Here, let me help-” Beomgyu said, handing Soobin a towel when Taehyun harshly slapped his hand away. “<em>I can help him myself.” </em>Taehyun muttered angrily, and Beomgyu could tell that he was trying his best not to murder him and Yeonjun.</p><p>“Look- I’m sorry. I didn’t know Yeonjun was gonna-” Beomgyu tried to explain when he got hit on the face by a water bottle Taehyun threw.</p><p>“<em>HE COULD HAVE DIED, DO YOU KNOW THAT?!” </em>Taehyun yelled angrily, startling both Soobin and Beomgyu. Soobin was still feeling weak and out of breath, <em>heck- his body hurt all over because of cramps from flapping around the pool trying to save his own life. </em></p><p>“Do you know why I hate the two of you?” Taehyun asked, seething with overflowing anger. “<em>Because you’re both arrogant fuckers! B</em>oth of you are so full of yourselves and <em>you can’t fool me, Choi Beomgyu.</em> You’re only helping us because you’re scared your reputation might get ruined, huh?” Taehyun continued, standing up and taking a step closer to Beomgyu.</p><p>Beomgyu however, took a step closer too. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. Maybe we’re arrogant fuckers. Maybe I’m just helping you so Yeonjun and I couldn’t get into that much trouble. Besides, lots of people might have saw what happened, but even if you tell the teachers, they’re not gonna believe you. <em>Sad, isn’t it</em>?”  Beomgyu smirked and laughed like a maniac.</p><p>Taehyun lunged forward to beat the hell out of Beomgyu until he was held back by Hueningkai. “Stop, ok? <em>Stop! Both of you!” </em></p><p>Assoon as Hueningkai heard about the chaos happening in the pool, he tried to rush there but was blocked by many students who either wanted to chat with him, share drinks, gossip and so on. “Soobin, I’m sorry. I really am.” Hueningkai said, tears forming in his eyes as Soobin looked at him completely confused.</p><p>“...but why are you sorry? You didn’t do something wrong!” Soobin exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh, really? <em>How about you tell them, Kai?</em>” Beomgyu scoffed, walking over to his side and putting his arm around Hueningkai’s shoulders. Taehyun stood there dumbfounded. “Hueningkai? What do you mean?” Taehyun asked, trying to keep his voice from trembling.</p><p>“It was all part of a plan. The thing is, there really wasn’t supposed to be a party tonight because I had to study for the upcoming exams. But Yeonjun and Beomgyu forced me to, saying they had a plan in mind- I really didn’t want to, but they offered me a deal. You see, Beomgyu’s uncle was actually part of a talent agency so he offered me a chance to be a trainee in it; only if I agreed with his plan. So of course, I did.” Hueningkai admitted, actual tears flowing down his cheeks now as Taehyun stood there, feeling betrayed by his only best friend.</p><p>“Pushing Soobin into the pool wasn’t the only plan, actually. Yeonjun had me put this weird looking powder into Soobin’s drink and told me to give it to him, but too bad I couldn’t find him.” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“You were planning on <em>drugging </em>Soobin?! How low can you guys get, huh?” Taehyun asked in disbelief as Soobin stared at the floor in shock. He always thought Beomgyu and Yeonjun were just “classic” bullies but he never thought they would go this far.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Taehyun- I understand if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore but-” Hueningkai said and Taehyun cut him off and rolled his eyes. “Oh, I <em>definitely am not </em>your friend anymore! I trusted you and now you do this?”</p><p>Taehyun started to leave along with Soobin, and Beomgyu and Hueningkai were left alone in the swimming area- one feeling extremely triumphant, and one feeling ashamed and guilty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok but this was very stressful to write but at the same time kinda enjoyed it i- anyways ! thank you for reading and i hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. revenge party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please blame the mean girls playlist i'm listening to for the way this story is going 😽</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since that night, Taehyun never talked to Hueningkai ever again. The two of them were close friends since elementary school but he never knew Hueningkai would actually do something like that. Taehyun tried to convince himself that he was just one of Yeonjun and Beomgyu's "victims" and he was just fooled into one of their devious plans, but knowing Hueningkai, he was the type of person who stands up to bullies.</p><p>"Hey, you good?" Soobin said, sitting beside Taehyun on the bench. The weather that Sunday morning was really nice, but their moods surely weren't. "I think I should be the one asking you that," Taehyun said, looking at Soobin in surprise because he didn't expect him to be in the park too. "I'm fine, but my brother wasn't. He said he was going to go to school on Monday to 'teach those brats a lesson' but I told him not to, he was only gonna make things worse. I swear, he was so, so mad!" Soobin laughed.</p><p>"Oh, you have a brother?" Taehyun asked.</p><p>"Step-brother, to be honest- his name is Kim Seokjin. Actually, <em>I'm adopted. </em>My mom and dad got divorced when I was born and none of them wanted to take me so uh..." Soobin trailed off, looking at the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that." Taehyun said, patting Soobin's back. "I live with my cousin's family since my parents work in the States, it does get lonely at times." he added. </p><p>Soobin and Taehyun talked alone in the park, slowly getting to know more about each other and eventually, calling each other best friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Last night was so hilarious!" Beomgyu laughed, jumping onto Yeonjun's bed. "Get off my bed," Yeonjun muttered angrily, scrolling through Twitter on his computer. "<em>Why are you always in a bad mood, huh?" </em>Beomgyu whined and Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "Our plan didn't work! You weren't able to give Soobin that drink, and I couldn't pull that swimming pool part off because he couldn't swim! Sure, he did look hilarious flapping around like an idiot and that gave him the humiliation he deserved, but I wasn't planning on <em>killing </em>him!" Yeonjun ranted. "Also, I saw you with a blonde guy and Soobin in the swimming area- I think Hueningkai was there too, what did you do?" he asked.</p><p>"Oooohhhh, that's my favorite part!" Beomgyu gushed as Yeonjun raised his eyebrows. "<em>Spill," </em> Yeonjun said.</p><p>"Actually that blonde guy was Kang Taehyun, he was the one who saved Soobin in the pool-"</p><p>"...didn't you have a crush on that guy?" Yeonjun asked, looking at Beomgyu in confusion.</p><p>"Dude,<em> I was just playing with him</em>. I was flirting with him hoping he would finally fall in love with me and once he does, <em>I'll dump him," </em>Beomgyu sneered. Yeonjun stared at him for a few seconds and suddenly broke into laughter, clapping his hands in amusement. "Gosh, you really are one of a kind," Yeonjun said as Beomgyu smirked, looking pleased with himself.</p><p>"Anyways, back to the story- I tried 'helping' Soobin because it might look suspicious if we just left, you know? But then Taehyun suddenly came and fucking saved Soobin! Then after everyone was gone, that bitch started yelling at me and even threw a water bottle at me! I swear, if only you saw how mad he was!" Beomgyu chattered excitedly. </p><p>"Here's the fun part- Hueningkai came and so, <em>I exposed him in front of Taehyun. </em>I think the two of them were best friends, so Hueningkai was the perfect person. And you were right, he's really, really vulnerable," Beomgyu said, and Yeonjun nodded. "So you're telling me our plan didn't fully work but we broke a friendship?" Yeonjun asked, glancing at Beomgyu while stifling his laughter.</p><p>"<em>Oops.</em><em>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Monday came by really fast, and Soobin and Taehyun couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable as everyone stared at them as they walked to class- who wouldn’t, actually? Taehyun suddenly grabbed Soobin and dragged him to one of the bulletin boards.</p><p>“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Taehyun asked, a somehow mischievous glint in his eyes as Soobin looked at him in confusion. “Uh… ‘we are in need of school mascots, meet with <em>the one and only </em>Johnny Suh in the auditorium at 4:00 pm to apply’…?” Soobin recited, reading one of the posters as Taehyun hit Soobin’s head. “<em>Not that, you idiot! </em>This one!” Taehyun hissed, pointing at another poster.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This Is My Drama : Cast Auditions  (August 15, 2021 / Please arrive before 3:00 to register)</em>
</p><p>“No.” Soobin said firmly as he tried to walk away, but Taehyun dragged him into an empty classroom.</p><p>“<em>Do you want to take revenge on Yeonjun? And Beomgyu?</em>” Taehyun smirked. “Taehyun… you’re scaring me. And no, I don’t want to take revenge on them, I don’t want more trouble,” Soobin said. “See this is why those two keep on going, <em>because no one teaches them a lesson!” </em>Taehyun sighed exasperatedly.</p><p>“So… auditioning is one way to take revenge?” Soobin asked, glaring at Taehyun in suspicion.</p><p>“Hear me out- of course Yeonjun and Beomgyu are auditioning, the two of them are in <em>every. single. play.</em> But the thing is, the lead role automatically goes to Yeonjun since no one else auditions for it either out of fear or out of <em>respect,” </em>Taehyun said, looking disgusted. “I don’t get it,” Soobin said, and Taehyun could only face palm in annoyance.</p><p>“That bitch always has things handed to him on a silver platter, I mean- he gets lead roles without even trying,  he gets high grades even though he doesn’t really have <em>a brain</em>, he’s basically so spoiled that he thinks he’s the king of everything.”</p><p>“Your point being…?”</p><p>“Soobin. If you audition for the lead role, <em>Yeonjun will already have competition</em>. The lead role won’t be automatically his anymore because <em>you’re auditioning.</em> You show him who’s the talentless bitch around here,” Taehyun said in satisfaction as Soobin looked extremely mortified.</p><p>“I’m not auditioning! I have no experience in Broadway AT ALL and you’re making me audition for a <em>lead role? </em>Are you crazy?!” Soobin yelled when Taehyun quickly shushed him and covered Soobin’s mouth. “Shut up, what if someone hears us? And I’ll help you, don’t worry. I’ll actually audition for supporting role, that’s what Beomgyu is going for,” he whispered, an evil look on his face.</p><p>“Who are you and what did you do to Taehyun?” Soobin asked, which Taehyun laugh. “Well, I guess my anger’s just been bottled up all these years that I’m so excited to finally take revenge on them. <em>And this is just the beginning of our plan.</em>” Taehyun smirked.</p><p>“W-what? T-Taehyun, <em>what?!” </em>Soobin stuttered nervously as Taehyun left the room, leaving Soobin alone in the room.</p><p>“See you later at recess!” Taehyun yelled after him, sounding extremely cheerful.</p><p> </p><p>Recess came, and Taehyun immediately sat beside Soobin. “Look, I really don’t want to aud-” Soobin started when Taehyun waved his hand in dismissal. “You know what the lead role is like?” Taehyun asked excitedly. “No, and I don’t wanna know.” Soobin said.</p><p>“The play turns out to be a school original, for the past few years we’ve only been making adaptations. The lead role is a highschool student who’s really shy and is always feeling outside their friend group, until one day he decides to take revenge,” Taehyun explained. “It’s perfect for you!” he added.</p><p>“Well… to be honest I can’t imagine Yeonjun playing a shy character,” Soobin slowly said, scratching his neck.</p><p>“Ugh, not really. That bitch can play <em>any role. </em>He once pulled off a nerd, a dork, a farmer’s son, a kind countryside boy, and so on.  No wonder he’s so two-faced,” Taehyun rolled his eyes as Soobin gently laughed. “So, are you in?” Taehyun asked, leaning in.</p><p>Soobin has always been bullied all his life, but not once did he think of getting revenge. He would always stay quiet about it, and the only time Jin knew he was being bullied was in seventh grade when he discovered a “kick me” paper taped on his back. But this time, Soobin felt a strange desire to teach Yeonjun and Beomgyu a lesson. Besides, auditioning for a role in a play won’t hurt anyone, right?</p><p>He looked up and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m in.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>no but fr why is this slowly turning into some mean girls au or sumn tf-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. bye bye bye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can someone pls suggest any nct members i can add because i really, really want to add one who can have a major role like felix or sunghoon 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you know how to sing?" Taehyun asked.</p><p>"Yep." Soobin nodded sharply.</p><p>"Dance?"</p><p>"Kinda, I don't dance often."</p><p>"That's fine, how about acting?" </p><p>"No, <em>most definitely not." </em> Soobin said, shaking his head violently. Taehyun sighed and handed Soobin a glass of water. The two of them planned to practice at Taehyun's house everyday after school before the auditions in two weeks. "We need an audition piece, and don't worry- it's a duet. We need something that will top Yeonjun and Beomgyu's," he explained. </p><p>"Aren't the judges usually the ones giving us the audition pieces?" Soobin asked. "Yes, but this time they're making <em>us</em> choose so it's kinda confusing," Taehyun sighed. "What if we choose songs from musicals? You know, like High School Musical? What style does This Is My Drama have, anyway?" Soobin asked the younger.</p><p>"Well... kinda like High School Musical itself I guess? It's set in modern day highschool so-" Taehyun explained when they heard a knock on their door. Soobin stayed on the bed while Taehyun opened the door, and a tall black haired boy stood outside.</p><p>"Taehyun?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Someone's waiting for you downstairs, I don't know who it is but I let them in the living room," he said. "Ok, tell them I'll be there in a minute," Taehyun smiled and gently closed the door. "Who was that?" Soobin asked. "Oh, that was my aunt's friend's son, Seungmin. They're staying in our house for the meantime before they move to the States," Taehyun explained.</p><p>"Well I'll get going I guess- you can read some of my books or look inside some of the cabinets, I'm not hiding anything," Taehyun laughed as he opened the door, leaving Soobin alone in the room.</p><p>Taehyun’s heart sank as he found out who it was in the living room. “Um…hi.” Hueningkai mumbled quietly as he quickly stood up from the sofa. “What are you doing here?” Taehyun asked in a flat tone, not wanting to sound mad nor welcoming.</p><p>“I want to apologize; <em>properly</em>. Can we talk things out, or-”</p><p>“Hueningkai. I’m in the middle of doing something. Now is not the time.” Taehyun said sharply and turned around to leave when Hueningkai suddenly hugged him from the back.</p><p>“<em>What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!</em>” Taehyun hissed angrily, trying to pry Hueningkai’s hands off him.</p><p>“I’m not leaving until we sort this out!” Hueningkai whined. Taehyun finally managed to get the brown-haired boy off him, and Hueningkai almost shivered as Taehyun gave him an icy glare.</p><p>“<em>Then don’t.” </em></p><p>“...what? Taehyun, I’m serious!”</p><p>“Well Hueningkai, look-  <em>I’m serious too! </em>You can stay in this house for as long as you want and not leave, but I’m still not going to talk to you. For now we don’t have spare rooms since our aunt’s family is staying here, so you can sleep in that spare portable bed in the garage; there’s mosquitoes though,” Taehyun said matter-of-factly as Hueningkai stared at him in disbelief.</p><p><em>“Why are you so cold?” </em>Hueningkai whispered, tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>“I trusted you, but you betrayed me. You broke my trust. Remember the question you asked me in the cafe that day? If I would hate you if you were Yeonjun and Beomgyu’s friend?” Taehyun asked, and Hueningkai felt a lump form in his throat.</p><p>“I didn’t answer you, but my answer was no. I told myself I was going to be your friend and I was gonna trust and support you whoever your other friends were, but I guess I was wrong,” Taehyun laughed bitterly.</p><p>“Never in my life did I think you would be able to do things like those, Hueningkai! Maybe you should just become friends with Yeonjun and Beomgyu, you know why?” Taehyun asked, his voice trembling from trying not to cry.</p><p>“<em>Because you’re just the same.” </em>he spat.</p><p>Hueningkai stood there in shock, his breathing hitched. Without saying a word, he grabbed his bag and immediately headed for the door. When Hueningkai left, Taehyun finally let the tears he’s been holding flow. He couldn’t believe he just spoke to Hueningkai like that. He always took care of him as his younger brother- he always bought him lunch, helped him do his homework, walked him home, and now he just acted like a bitch in front of him.</p><p>But he had to learn his lesson. That’s what Taehyun’s mom always told him, that apologies don’t always work and people should learn how to take responsibility for their actions and reflect on them. His mom was extremely strict, but as Taehyun grew up, he was actually kinda thankful for it.</p><p>Wiping his tears, Taehyun walked back to his room and found Soobin reading a book. “Hey, I’m sorry I took long,” Taehyun said, plastering a fake smile on his face. “It’s fine, don’t worry! Who was it?” Soobin asked. “No one, just some classmate asking for help in a group project or something,” Taehyun said. Soobin didn’t completely believe him, but he let it go.</p><p>“Where were we?” Taehyun asked. “Uhhh…choosing our audition piece?” Soobin said, putting down the book he was reading. “Oh yeah, that! I suddenly got an idea if it’s ok with you- instead of using songs from musicals, why don’t we use old songs from the 80s to 2000s or something and add our own twist to it?” Taehyun asked, and Soobin gaped at him in awe.</p><p>“You’re a genius, you know that?” Soobin asked, and the both of them laughed.</p><p>“Wait, so that means we have to rearrange the song, lyrics, instrumental, and choreography by ourselves, huh?” Soobin asked worriedly.</p><p>“I’m afraid yes, but we’re always allowed to ask for help! My aunt’s cousin has a son- I think his name was Chan- he can help us with arranging the song and instrumental, and as for the choreography, my neighbor Ni-ki can help!” Taehyun said, smiling at Soobin. “Wow, you seem to know a lot of people,” Soobin exclaimed, but Taehyun just made a small laughing noise.</p><p> </p><p>The song Soobin and Taehyun chose was Bye Bye Bye by *NSYNC, and Chan rearranged it to make it sound even livelier, faster, and happier, almost as if that person was over joyous to say goodbye. He was able to turn it from a savage, early 2000s song to (according to Soobin) sounding like it came from a Disney musical where a character breaks up with their girl/boyfriend, but they’re feeling sassy and happy about it. Chan replaced the original instrumental with a lively piano, some drums, and more of those instruments you usually hear in Broadway songs.</p><p>Ni-ki was younger than both of them, but he was able to come up a choreography for the whole song in under an hour which completely left Soobin and Taehyun shook. He taught the choreography to them quickly and effectively, now the only thing they needed to do was polish their piece for the remaining 7 days.</p><p> </p><p>Five days passed quickly, and Soobin and Taehyun were already done polishing their audition piece. They had no idea what Yeonjun and Beomgyu were going to do, but they already felt confident in their own performance. The gossip about the incident <em>that </em>Saturday night faded quickly, Taehyun and Hueningkai still ignored each other, Soobin, Sunghoon, Felix, and Jisung started becoming closer friends, and not much mischief was caused by Yeonjun and Beomgyu.</p><p>Soobin figured it was because the two of them were busy practicing for auditions, but it didn’t make sense as to why they practiced hard because they already knew they were automatically casted. Soobin didn’t realize a slow smirk was building on his face- those two idiots were probably living their best life right now, thinking they didn’t have any competition for the auditions. <em>Boy, were they wrong. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the amount of time i spent on choosing soobin and taehyun's piece i swEAR-<br/>lemme put the link just in case someone doesn't know the song 😭 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eo-KmOd3i7s</p><p>so yep it's that song but imagine it was performed by sharpay and ryan...yeah i give up i really have no idea how the hell im gonna explain this 💀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. good boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YALL OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG SCHOOL IS JUST SO FRUSTRATING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 15 arrived immediately, and students were slowly filling up the auditorium for the auditions. Yeonjun and Beomgyu sat in the front seats as usual, while Soobin and Taehyun sat a bit farther behind them.</p><p>Mr. Jung appeared on stage and cleared his throat. “Good afternoon besties, as you all know we are having our auditions for This Is My Drama today! Now do you know why we made <em>you </em>choose your own audition pieces?” he asked, pacing around the stage.</p><p>“...because you want to test our creativity or something?” a boy named Jake asked, raising his hand.</p><p>“Well yes, but also no. The thing is, the students who are going to be casted for the play will be the ones writing the songs for the play themselves. If we already had at least one original song, then that would be the audition piece we would be giving you but since we don’t have one yet, we let you choose your own,” Mr. Jung explained.</p><p> </p><p>And so the auditions began, first starting with the students who auditioned for extras, followed by small roles. Soobin was mildly surprised to see Felix audition because he said he didn’t want to audition, but Felix did really well and a huge majority of the people in the auditorium cheered loudly for him. Soobin smiled to  himself, <em>Felix was definitely getting that role. </em></p><p>Finally, it was their turn to audition. For some reason, the lead and supporting roles were supposed to audition together. Soobin and Taehyun stifled their laugh as Yeonjun and Beomgyu appeared on stage- they probably had no idea they were competing with the two people they hated the most. </p><p>The music started, and everyone including Soobin and Taehyun couldn’t help but open their mouths in awe. The two of them danced across the stage completely synchronized, charming the audience with their visuals and charisma.</p><p>Taehyun glanced at Soobin, noticing how nervous he looked. “We <em>can </em>do that too, you know. We <em>can </em>beat them,” Taehyun whispered, and the older shyly smiled at him.</p><p>The crowd erupted into loud applause as Yeonjun and Beomgyu finished and went back to their seats, and Soobin desperately wanted to slap the smug looks off both of their faces. “<em>Here comes my favorite part,” </em>Taehyun smirked as he saw Mr. Jung’s confused and surprised face as he was reading the audition list.</p><p>“Well, well- for the first time <em>ever, </em>we have <em>another pair </em>auditioning for lead and supporting roles!” He exclaimed, and the auditorium was quickly filled with murmurs and whispers of confusion.</p><p>Taehyun quickly whipped his head in the direction Yeonjun and Beomgyu were seated, and it took all his might to not laugh or cackle out loud. Beomgyu had his mouth hanging open in confusion and shock, while Yeonjun had an eyebrow raised and looked like he was ready to murder a person anytime now. If looks could kill, Taehyun would have probably already died.</p><p>“Damn, I guess I could say that took us all by surprise! Anywho-  Soobin and Taehyun, <em>the stage is yours.” </em>Mr. Jung said, looking rather proud. Soobin felt Yeonjun’s sharp, piercing gaze on him as he walked up the stage, but he decided not to let his fear get ahead of him. <em>There was no room for doubt, he was taking revenge after all. </em></p><p> </p><p>The music started, and Soobin and Taehyun did just what they had practiced. Just like Yeonjun and Beomgyu, the two of them had the audience hooked. Mr. Jung was even dancing along with them, and Taehyun tried not to laugh while performing.</p><p>The students were enjoying their performance, all of them except for Yeonjun and Beomgyu who stayed still as a stone, looking extremely pissed.</p><p> </p><p>After the auditions, the students started to head home. “Hey, I’ll meet you at the gate later, Imma just pass by the restroom real quick,” Soobin said, and Taehyun nodded as he turned around and left.</p><p>Soobin quickly washed his face and turned around to leave when Yeonjun came barging in, seething with anger. Soobin gulped as the pink haired boy cornered and pinned him onto the wall, and the two of them glared at each other for a hot minute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seriously, what was with Yeonjun and catching Soobin in restrooms?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“You think that’s funny, don’t you?”  </em>Yeonjun whispered, dangerously close to Soobin’s face. “What’s funny?” Soobin asked, pouting innocently. Yeonjun laughed, and Soobin had the nerve to laugh along too, but Yeonjun’s sudden deadly glaze made him stop abruptly.</p><p>“I know what you’re doing. Both you and Kang Taehyun. And no one- <em>no one, </em>dares to challenge me and Beomgyu like that. But since it seems like you want to, <em>alright then.</em>”</p><p>“...what?” Soobin asked, sounding unsure and nervous.</p><p>“If you win the auditions, we leave you alone. Simple as that. However if <em>we </em>win, both of you will be like our slaves for the rest of the school year. <em>Deal?” </em>Yeonjun smirked, and Soobin could only gape at him in disgust.</p><p>“That’s unfair! We win and you only leave us alone and yet if you win we have to be your <em>slaves?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>I’m not willing to be some idiot’s slave even if they win, sweetie,” Yeonjun said, twirling his hair and laughing sarcastically.</p><p>“Then I’m not agreeing with the deal, are you crazy?”</p><p>“Don’t make me say this again, Soobinnie- <em>no one messes with me and gets away with it,” </em>Yeonjun whispered as he caressed Soobin’s cheek. Soobin slapped his hand away and pushed him, heading for the restroom’s exit when Yeonjun yanked him back.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Make the deal or I’ll destroy you.” </em>Yeonjun whispered into his ear. Out of fear, Soobin nodded and Yeonjun ruffled his hair playfully. “Good boy,” he said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey-<em> are you ok? </em>You look really pale!” Taehyun said as he found Soobin approaching the school’s exit gate. “We’re dead, we’re dead, we’re dead, we’re-” he heard Soobin muttering to himself like an insane person and Taehyun had to shake him by his shoulders to make him get to his senses.</p><p>“What do you mean we’re dead?”</p><p>
  <em>“We shouldn’t have messed with Yeonjun.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>